


Red

by Nikki



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki/pseuds/Nikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne is surprised to learn that a certain song by The Police isn’t in Megamind’s extensive collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly 100 words jsyk. Title thanks to ObsidianJade and the inspiration to actually write (and post) a drabble instead of letting it sit in my mind is probably from jackwabbit. Thanks guys – you’re both awesome.

“You’re missing a song,” Roxanne said, a small frown on her face as she pursued her boyfriend’s iPod.

“Hmm?”

“The Police – you’re missing one of their songs.”

“Oh, you mean Roxanne? I had to delete it – I couldn’t bear having a song about a prostitute that shares your name on my iPod.” Megamind shrugged and turned back to his schematics.

“Megamind?” Roxanne carefully crawled her way across the organised chaos he had spread across the couch between them.

“Hmm?” Megamind murmured, distracted. Roxanne brushed a light kiss on his cheek and he glanced up, green eyes wide.

“I love you.”


End file.
